Playing with Fire
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Ed plays with Hughes' matches, and finds out matches aren't the only things that can burn. Contains spanking. 4th in my Ed/Hughes series.


Playing with Fire

As Ed was walking through the Hughes' house, he spotted a box of matches lying on a table. He looked around, and, seeing no one, reached for the matches. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist. A very firm hand. Ed looked to his right, to see Hughes looking at him in disapproval. Ed put on his best "I'm innocent but nervous" smile. Hughes loosened the grip on Ed's wrist, and looked Ed in the eyes. "Edward, I don't want you touching my it was my fault for leaving them out, I will let you off with a warning. But if I see you playing with them after I put them away, you will be very sorry. Understand?" Ed nodded.

Hughes picked the matches off the table, and placed them on a high shelf, leaning on the wall. He then turned to Ed, and ordered, "Remember Ed. No. Touching. My. Matches." Ed nodded, looking extremely innocent.

A few days passed since Ed's warning, and Ed couldn't forget about those matches. They couldn't be that dangerous, could they? He had played with Roy's gloves before, (even though he got his bottom burned afterwards) and they didn't seem very dangerous. So Ed devised a plan. He would take those matches when the family wasn't around, and he would try them out.

Soon, Hughes, Gracia, and Elisia were outside playing catch, and Ed was in the dining room, trying to get the matches. Hughes made sure to put them up where the kids wouldn't reach, which Ed found out as he wasn't able to grab them, even standing on his toes. Ed huffed in frustration, and grabbed a chair from the dining table, climbed on, and grabbed the matches.

Ed climbed down from the chair, and took out a match. Striking it against the box, it flared to life. '_Man, what was Hughes so worried about? It's just a little flame-ow!_' Ed thought and dropped the match as it shrank to burn his fingers. The match fell, and lit the rug on fire! Ed yelped, and tried stomping it out. The fire soon burned out, and Ed sighed in relief, before feeling a hand clamp on his shoulder. He slowly looked over his shoulder, to see a very angry Hughes. Ed had to think of something fast.

"I-I didn't do it! Y-your matches fell and one-"

Hughes grabbed Ed, turned him around, and smacked Ed's bottom five hard times. Ed yelped with each swat, his eyes tearing up.

When Hughes turned Ed back around, he yelled, "Edward Elric, I do not appreciate being lied to!"

Ed cringed and gulped.

Hughes dragged Ed to the study, swatting Ed's little clothed bottom the whole way. Each swat made Ed jerk forward, trying to avoid the hard hand, but Hughes had a very firm grip on his arm, holding him in place as they walked.

In the study, Hughes let go of Ed's arm, and Ed flung both hands back to rub the sting in his burning little buns. when Ed finally stopped and looked at Hughes, Hughes was sitting in the wooden chair, silently beckoning Ed to him. Ed whimpered, and trudged over to him, one hand still hovering over his stinging bottom.

Once Ed was in arms reach, Hughes sat Ed in his lap. Ed was both surprised and confused. He had expected to be yanked over Hughes' lap for a painful session, but this was very different. Hughes lifted Ed's chin to look him in those golden eyes, that were still brimming with a few tears.

"Edward, you have no idea how disappointed and worried I was." Hughes started. "I thought giving you a warning would stop you from doing something you would regret. I wanted to spank you right there and then. But I chose not to, because you didn't know and I was the one who left them there. But apparently I was wrong. And I was worried because I smelled the smoke coming from the house, so I went into the house to make sure you were okay, and I see you didn't take my warning and played with the matches anyway! That is willful disobedience and disrespect!" At this point, Hughes raised his voice a little, making Ed wince.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ed whimpered.

Hughes sighed, and set Ed on his feet. He then unbuckled Ed's belt, and tugged his pants down to his ankles. Ed blushed. Hughes helped Ed shuffle to his side, and over his lap. Once Ed was in position, Hughes tugged down Ed's boxers, revealing a light pink bottom.

Ed squirmed. "N-no Hughes! N-Not like that! Please! I'll be good! I promise!"

Hughes sighed, trying to ignore the pleas, and started smacking the exposed posterior. By the tenth swat, Ed started to cry. By the twentieth, Ed started begging again.

"OWWW! PLEASE HUGHES! STOP! I GET IT! I WON'T PLAY WITH MATCHES ANYMORE! WAAAAAAAHHHH! I'LL NEVER-OOOWWW! NEVER BE BAD AGAIN! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hughes thought Ed got the message now, so after finishing with 10 more hard swats to Ed's sensitive sit spots, Hughes stopped and rubbed Ed's back in small circles. When Ed's cries quieted, Hughes stopped rubbing, but didn't let Ed up. Making sure Ed was listening, Hughes asked, "Edward, what did you do when I caught you with the matches?"

Ed sniffled. "I-I lied to you..."

Hughes nodded, and set Ed on his feet, but when Ed was reaching for his pants and boxers, Hughes stopped him. "Just take those off and follow me." He ordered. Ed's eyes widened. He slipped out of his pants and boxers, and reluctantly followed Hughes. Hughes led him to a small closet, and pulled out a mini loincloth. The only problem was there was no back. Hughes tied it around Ed's waist, covering Ed's privates, but leaving his apple-red bottom exposed.

Ed caught on to what was happening. "H-Hughes! Don't do this! Everyone with see me!"

"That's the point. Hopefully it will refrain you from lying again. And if i catch you rubbing while you still have that on, I won't hesitate in starting over. Understand?" Hughes ordered.

Ed nodded glumly. Hughes sighed, smiled, and ruffled Ed's hair.

After a whole day of total embarassment, Ed layed in his bed, wondering if Hughes would make him sleep in the loincloth. Hughes soon came in, holding up Ed's boxers and pajama bottoms. Ed rushed over, yanked the loincloth down, and pulled up the white boxers and blue pajama pants. Ed sighed in relief, as he rubbed his little bottom free off what sting was left. Hughes sat on Ed's bed, and set Ed on his lap, pulling him into a warm hug. Ed's head rested on Hughes' shoulder, and yawned, later falling asleep in the loving embrace.

Awwwww! R&R AND IDEAS!


End file.
